Time slayer
by Wiccapedia
Summary: What happens when teen wolf meets Buffy? Will they save Oz from the mysterious Malia. (M starts in chapter 3)
1. Chapter one

Hey! Amara here! This is my first story and it would mean the world if you would favourite it! Also send me suggestions of future stories! I'll do most tv series. This is Buffy and Teen Wolf!

Chapter one:

'Hey babygirl!' Tara called

'Yeah Darlin?' Responded her beautiful girlfriend

'Come here a minute!'

Willow jumped onto the sofa next to Tara.

'What? I'm trying to study.'

'Babe, its an EMERGENCY!'

'What?' Willow worriedly asks

'Its Buffy's birthday party tomorrow and my beautiful girl hasn't got a dress!'

'Who's your beautiful girl? Is it Anya?'

'No baby; you're so cute when you're jealous'

'Aww! I love you with all of my soul and elements.'

'I love you too babygirl!'

'Anyway, so I need a dress do I?'

'Let's go SHOPPING!'

'Ugh tarrie don't be a basic witch!'

'Ha ha very funny' Tara says sarcastically

~Meanwhile at Buffy's~

'Yes! Spike! Yes! I love you so mu-'

~Okay so maybe not at Buffy's; At Xander's house~

'Ooh Xander baby how do you like my tight.. embrace!'

~Great.. So, umm, at the shops with Tara and Willow~

'I look fat and ugly in all of these!' Willow complains

'Just come out in whatever you're wearing, it can't be that bad!' Tara states

'Ugh fine but don't laugh'

'When would I ever laugh at you?'

Willow leaves the changing room in a stunning short black dress that leaves Tara in awe.

Tara is speechless.

'I knew it, I'm hideous!' Willow sighs

Willow has taken Tara's breath away, so instead Tara just kisses her. Hard, yet soft at the same time.

'So I should buy it, then?' Willow grins

Tara nods and kisses her again.

They buy it and Tara beckons Willow to follow her.

They enter the McDonalds bathroom and Tara removes her coat to reveal nothing underneath.

'Woah.' Willow gasps

'Like what you see?' Tara giggles

'So. How about some accessories?'

'There's something else I'd much rather do!' Smirks Tara...

~Later that day, at Buffy's house~

{Giles, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Dawn are gathered in the living room}

'So you are probably all wondering why I called you here, as am I. Giles?' Buffy says

'Earlier today I was in quite the predicament. I came across a note, pinned up on a lamppost. It read "The future will end us all! -Oz" does anyone have any clue who this 'Oz' is?'

Giles explains and asks

Everybody shrugs or shakes their head

'Well anyway, I've come up with a solution to this problem, since nothing ever seems to be just a joke nowadays. It's simple, really. We just need to build a time machine!'

Xander faints

Ignoring Xander's idiocy, Willow gasps 'That doesn't sound simple!'

'Wait, that doesn't sound so crazy! I mean I've come back from the dead two times! Plus, I think I read something about this in a book I leant from Giles.'

Buffy finds the book and the right page. She proceeds to show the group.

~Three hours later, everybody's gathered the right equipment~

'Right, let's get ready to time travel!' Dawn exclaims.

~Two days later, with a completed time machine.~

Everybody proceeds to enter the machine.

'Ooh I wonder if there'll be any cute boys!' Dawn giggles.

'Dawn, we're only going two years into the future!'

Buffy states.

'Yeah, but I've never been to that city!'

'Ok then, but we're not trying to get a long distance boyfriend, we're here to save the universe; again.'

The time machine is set to 10/06/2017, Beacon Hills.

~End of chapter one~

Just reminding, this is my first story please don't be too harsh! -Amara


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

~In Stiles and Lydia's house~

Child starts whining

'Babe! Did you forget to cook for her?' Lydia calls

'I thought you would!' Stiles exclaims

'You know I was at work. After my mom's death I've had to look after the school.'

'Sorry sweetheart but you're the banshee, shouldn't you use your magical spirity screamy powers or something to tell that she's hungry.'

'Oh my god. Stiles for heaven's sake! I can predict death. So unless our little Malia is DYING then I can't see her!'

'Sorry baby I just get stressed..'

Stiles leans over Malia and says 'Hey sweetie, I'm sorry for not giving you your food. I definitely didn't forget!'

'STILES!! How many times have I told you not to lie to our daughter!'

'It wasn't a lie.. Sarcasm is my only defence.'

'Honey, I'm sorry.. since the wedding, Scott leaving and Malia's death I haven't felt the same.'

'Babe, I know. Me, of all people, understands what you're going through the most. Trust me, it's been hard for me too.. No matter what you need to be strong, especially in front of our daughter. I'm here, and don't forget: it's never not okay to cry.'

'This is why I married you. I love you so much, now I can say it back.'

'Lyds, I've loved you since the day I met you in third grade. Come here'

Stiles hugs Lydia, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

Liam bursts through the door.

'Sorry, I couldn't stop him coming he--'

Derek pushes past Liam and shouts in Lydia's face.

'OZ!! HES GONE! AND NOBODY KNOWS WHERE..!'

'Wait.. Oz is gone? Slow down Derek.' Lydia says

'I woke up.. and he wasn't laying beside me.. He's never one to miss out on our morning s-' Derek explains

'Woah woah woah! Not in front of the child!' Stiles butts in

'Okay so did he leave anything?' Lydia asks

'Yes. A note saying that Malia is going to kill.' Derek lunges at the girl, having Liam holding him back.

'Calm down Derek!! She's just a child! She hasn't even learnt to talk yet! By the way, why can't your four year old daughter speak?' Liam instructs

'There's something wrong with that child, I'm telling you.' Said Derek

The girl screams.

'Great, thanks for scaring her Derek.' Lydia complains

'A..a..alive' Malia mumbles

Everyone stares at the child.

'Alive?? What does that mean?' Liam says

'It doesn't matter, she spoke!' Lydia grins

Lydia picks up her daughter and gets a sudden vision.

'Malia.. she's alive!' Lydia gasps

'I'm gonna find her and rip her throat out. With my teeth.' Derek threatens

'Hey.. woah! This is GOOD news, Derek! Our friend is alive! Your cousin!' Stiles say

'Oh yes well that's just fine and dandy, she's fine but my fiancé is probably fighting for his life!' Derek sarcastically says

'Don't you all know what this means..? Stiles, our daughter is.. a banshee!' Lydia says

'How do you know?!' Stiles questions

'She screams then suddenly somehow knows that Malia is alive. Honey, that's not normal.' states Lydia

All of a sudden, the time machine appears next to the fireplace.

Buffy and her friends push out of the small machine.

'Ugh, it smelled funny in there!' Dawn complains

'It wasn't me!' Xander hurriedly exclaims

'Who are you people?!' Stiles says as he grabs his baseball bat

'Okay. Which one of you freaks is Oz?' Anya says

'What have you heard about my fiancé??' Derek shouts

'We don't know about any fiancé, we just traveled forward in time all because of a note left by some Oz fellow.' Giles states

'Yes, Oz is Derek's fiancé, but he's gone missing as of today.' Lydia says

'Okay so who are you all?' Asks Buffy

'I'm Lydia, this is my husband stiles, that's Derek, he's Liam and this is my daughter, Malia.'

'Mommy..'

'Yes sweetheart?' Lydia says, proud of her little girl.

'Can I intro.. introduce myself now?'

'Yes darling, of course you can!'

'Okay..' says Buffy

'Stiles is an odd name, is it short for something?' Questions Dawn

'Yeah, Mieczyslaw.' Stiles says

'Can you spell it out for me?' Dawn says

'M-I-E-C-Z-Y-S-L-A-W.' spells Stiles

'I'm gonna call you coleSLAW!!' Dawn laughs

'Kids.' Stiles rolls his eyes

'I'm so glad we've got a few more years of nice with our little one!' Lydia jokes

'DAWN! Be polite to the completely random strangers that we just met from the future who's names are strange and we've already forgotten!' Buffy tells Dawn

'Fine. Ever since mom died you've been acting like a total control freak.' Dawn moans

'Okay, so where does this Oz chap live?' Spike asks

'He shares a house with Derek, Liam, Jackson and my little brother, whom I was only just told was actually my sibling, Emmett.' Lydia said

'Huh?' Xander says

'He means to say: elaborate?' Giles says

'My dad left, and it was just me and my mom. What my mom failed to tell me was that I had a brother and my dad took him with him after he left. When my mom died, he revealed that he was, infact, my brother.' Lydia explains

'Aww that's so..' Buffy says

'Sad..' Anya said

'Unfortunate..' Giles said

'Cool!' Dawn exclaimed

'Let's go find this house!' Xander says

'Can we stop for ice cream on the way mommy?' Malia says

'Oh honey, no. You can't come! You'll be staying at home with daddy. The human. But I'm sure he'll take you for ice cream too!' Says Lydia

~They're on the bus~

Xander looks at Anya and whispers

'Honey, can we stop for ice cream on the way?'

'Ugh, you're no better than the child!' Anya says

~20 minutes later, they all get back on the bus with ice cream~

'So anyways, how do you all come into the supernatural world?' Buffy asks

'Oh! So I'm a banshee, Stiles is human, and basically everybody else just happen to be werewolves.'

'Wait, werewolves are real.' Says Buffy

'Of course! By your attitude and clothing I assumed you were a hunter.'

'Yes, actually, I am! But I've never heard of a werewolf before!'

'So what DO you hunt then? Pixies?!'

'Vampires, obviously!'

'You mean to tell me that there is such a thing as vampires!'

'Umm, yes!'

'I'm a vampire. Right over here.' Spike announces

'So, why isn't he dead?'

'Oh spike has a chip in his brain. It basically makes him not kill humans.'

'Okay..!'

As they get off the bus, they all realise that, yes, there were other people on that bus. Boy! They must've seemed a bit- cuckoo!

'Oh and FYI . Spike, Buffy, Dawn, Anya, Xander, Giles.' Dawn introduces and points at the people stated.

~End of chapter two~

Hi guys! Amara here. I'm just letting you know that next chapter will be a bit more M-rated. Warning you!


	3. Chapter three

_**Chapter three**_

 _ **~They enter the boys' house~**_

Everybody crowds onto the two small sofas.

'Okay, Tara, I need to go to the _toilet_ ' Willow announced

'Oh yeah, umm, I think I do too! Be back soon guys!' Tara giggles

The two girls begin to walk off, Xander stops them by saying

'Speaking of which, I kinda need to go too.'

The girls exchanged strange looks and a few small smirks.

'Xander, honey, there's only one bathroom..' Anya tells her fiancé

'Oh, so Willow, stay here and wait for Tara to get bac-- oh.. oh.. you can get going, I'll wait!' Xander exclaims

Everybody laughs at his ignorance, the lovers leave.

'Guys, they were gonna have s-' Xander tells them

'Yes, Xander, we know..!' Anya says

'I didn't!' Dawn says, horrified

 ** _~Upstairs~_**

'So.. there's bound to be a bed somewhere around here.' Willow says

'Oh, so you don't want to do it in the toilet, again!' Tara teases

'Well you at least deserve a stranger's bed!' Willow kids

'You make me feel so special!' Tara jokes

'Oh! Here's a room.' Smiles Willow

They walk into the room, and being to kiss, hard.

Willow begins to undo Tara's zip at the top of her dress, she pulls the top down and attempts to undo her bra.

'It's a lot easier to undo them when they're on myself!' Willow says.

Tara kisses her on the forehead while giggling

'Baby, I'll do it myself!'

'No! I want this to be perfect!'

'Oh, so romantic. Sex in a bedroom that looks like it belongs to the worlds biggest Star Wars fan.'

'Yes. That would be me.'

Announces a boy, around 15, who enters the room in annoyance.

'Oh, you must be the ginges brother.' Tara states

'Yes, I'm Emmett, brother to Lydia the _strawberry blonde_ girl.'

'So I'm guessing you want us to leave..' Willow says

'Quite. But Liam's room is across the hall. I have no issue with you adulterating in there.'

The girls walk across the hall to Liam's room.

'Well that wasn't awkward at all!' Tara says

'Doesn't matter, I've locked the door. Now get on the bed and take off that bloody bra!' Willow instructs

'Yes Ma'am!' Tara jokes as she does what her girlfriend said

Willow gets on the bed and removes her top.

 ** _~Warning, M!!!~_**

Willow pins Tara down, and grabs her butt. She kisses and sucks on Tara's hard and supple nipples.

She hears some subtle moans of pleasure from her girlfriend.

'Ooh, you like that do you?' Willow says

Tara nods and sticks her had down Willow's pants.

Willow proceeds to moan and kiss her girlfriend long and lasting on the lips.

Then she leaves gentle kisses going down her lovers chest and removes the remainder of the dress. She kisses her clit through the pants and Tara giggles. She removes the girl's underwear, and leaves short, small kisses on her pussy lips.

'Do you want me to?' Willow asks

'Yes. Yes. A million times yes!' Tara replies

Willow teases her clit with her tongue, dancing it in circles, leaving Tara lost in

ecstasy.

'Do it! Now!' Tara says

Willow sticks her young up the girl's opening. She fingers the clitoris and commences to eat her out. She moves her tongue in quick motions, hearing loud moans coming from Tara's mouth.

'I.. I.. I love you!' Tara moans

Still rubbing her clit, Willow moves her body around, and the young couple get into the 69 position. They eat each other out until they are both on the edge of orgasm. Willow pulls away.

'Oh, I'm not done with you yet!' She grins

They turn up and kiss hard, mouths open.

Willow sticks one finger in the girls vagina. Starts moving in and out, in and out. Faster and faster, speeding up by the second, still not breaking the kiss. She then adds a second finger, whilst still speeding up. Finally, a third is added, causing a colossal moan from Tara.

'Ohhhh... Aaaahhhh, oooh I love youuuu sooo much aaah!!'

As she orgasms she screams:

'MAAARRRRY MEEEEEE!!'

She stops and Willow looks into her eyes.

'Really? In all seriousness, do you mean it?' Willow asks

'Yes babygirl. Marry me? Say yes!'

'Yes!!'

In happiness, Tara says

'I love you so much. I wanna make you cum too.' She winks at her lover as she begins to give oral to her future wife, whilst squeezing and playing with her medium sized breasts. Tracing her finger around the nipples of her lover, she hears Willow screaming and moaning, loud.

 ** _~Meanwhile, downstairs~_**

'So.. umm how is everybody?' Xander asks, trying to make conversation.

'Buffy, I wanna go home!' Dawn whines

'I think we all do.' Buffy informs them.

 _*UUUUUUGH MARRY ME!! YES!!*_

'Well, that's nice!' Giles says

'I better be a bridesmaid or I'll be pissed.' Dawn complains

'Okay so whats up with them? Even me and Stiles don't sleep together everywhere! It must be quite fun for them!' Lydia thinks out loud

Scott, Allison and a Small boy storm through the front door.

'Hi. What's happened that's so urgent??' Scott asks

'Who are you guys?' Says Anya

'You are you all?' Replies Allison

'We'll explain later.' Says Buffy

'Well I'm Scott, this is my wife Allison and this is our son, Kai.'

'Alli, can you take Kai outside, I think these sounds aren't suitable.' Scott warns

'Completely agree!' She replies

'Mason and Corey are on their way, should be here any minut-' Lydia gets cut off by the gay boys walking through the door, whilst kissing and making goo-goo eyes at each other.

'The boys just got back from their honeymoon.' Lydia informs the newbies

'Hi! Oh Scott! You're back! Hey Allison.' Corey says

'Hey..' Allison says

'Wait.. where's Isaac?' Asks Liam

'Oh he's on a week away in Tenerife with his fiancé.'

Says Derek

'I still can't believe that Jackson and Isaac born turned out gay.. I wish I would have known before we dated!' Lydia rolls her eyes, but in a jokey way.

'Okay so anyway.. what's going on?!' Scott questions.

 ** _~End of chapter three~_**

 **Hey!! I hope you're enjoying the story! I've been working really hard on it! -Amara**


	4. Chapter four

**_Chapter four_**

After catching everybody up with everything that's been going on, Willow and Tara return downstairs.

'So, did you have fun going to the toilet?' Xander says as he nudges Anya with his elbow

'Ooh what did they do in the is the toilet fun mommy?! I wanna do what they did!'

Says Kai excitedly

'Um no.. maybe later, like two decades later!' Allison laughs

'We have some news..!' Tara grins

'Hmm.. are you getting married?' Buffy jokes

'I knew we were too loud..' Willow tells Tara

 ** _~At the hotel Scott and family are staying in~_**

A letter is slipped under the door.

'Derek must forget. Forget or she's coming. All I want is his safety..

When the McCall family arrive at their temporary home, they spot and read the note.

'We need to warn Derek. But how can he forget. It's his fiancé for gods sake?!' Allison says, worriedly

'I should never have brought you back to this. I know how affected you were by Malia's death. Now, finding that she is alive. I can't begin to imagine how you must feel. Just know that I'm here, no matter what.' Scott assures his wife

'And as for somebody.. I think it might be bed time!'

'NOOOOOOO!' Their son giggles

'Well then you have to face the TICKLE MONSTER!!' Scott said chasing him around the room

'Boys, boys! Calm down now! It's bed time honey.' Allison laughs at the two men in her life

After Kai is asleep, Allison reminds Scott

'Remember, he is half wolf. So although he doesn't wolf out..'

'I know, he has a bad temper and is VERY strong. I'm sorry for getting him so excited.'

'And also remember, I don't care if he's your son..'

'He's not part of the pack, and never will be. Don't worry babe I know.'

'I'm sorry honey, I just worry about you two!'

They get into bed.

'Night babe, love you.' Scott says

'Love you too hon!' Allison gives him a quick peck on the cheek then proceeds to go to sleep.

 ** _~Later at night, when everyone is in bed, well, the Sunnyvillians are in sleeping bags! This is back at the Stydia residence~_**

Willow and Tara share a bag, and when everybody was asleep, Tara told Willow.

'So, this is kinda scary right?'

Willow replies with:

'Nah, I mean you've been brought back to life by me, anythings possible!'

'Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't be scared. You're still human-ish and I'm scared too..'

'Hey.. hey.. look at me Tara. I love you, I'm not scared. I'm not scared because I love you. Seeing you there makes me feel hope. If you're okay then nothing bad can happen. And you'll be okay. You're here with me and I'll keep you safe.'

'I love you, Willow Rosenberg.'

'I love you, Tara Maclay. And that's why I have to do this.'

'Do wha--'

Willow pushes Tara gently but firmly into the time machine. A single tear going down her cheek, she sends her back to Sunnydale, knowing that Tara doesn't know how to operate it.

'This way you'll be safe.. I love you Tara Maclay.'

 ** _~End of chapter four~_**

 **I hope you liked this rather short ish chapter xx - Amara**


End file.
